Super Smash Brothers War
by hopesofanexoneration
Summary: When a dormant Primid gets possessed by the spirit of Tabuu, it's up to the unlikeliest of heroes to save the world. Note: While the catagories are listed as Super Smash Bros & Phineas and Ferb, there are actually quite a few catagories in this, most of which are Nintendo games.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

The crowd was louder than usual in the stadium that day as Mario jumped onto the platform. Sandbag shook his head as Mario picked up the baseball bat and practiced swinging a few times.

"No no no no no no," Sandbag mumbled as he started hopping away.

"Ready? Go!" The announcer cried. Mario started running towards Sandbag. When he got close enough, he swung the bat as hard as he could, sending Sandbag flying. The crowd went wild as Sandbag flew out of sight.

As Sandbag soared through the sky, he scowled and said to himself,

"It's always the same. Baseball bat, me, baseball bat, me. Has the thought that there's actually a sport called baseball never occured to them?"

ƚᗡ=Dƚ

Meanwhile, in Subspace, a single Primid lay dormant, surrounded by the remains of a long lost battle. Despite the fact that the forces of evil had been vanquished, a malevolent aura still lingered in the air. Suddenly, the Primid began to stir. It's eyes burst open, changed.

"I have returned. This time, I will not make any mistakes." The Primid clenched his fist.

"A new name, for a new beginning. No longer shall I be known as Tabuu. Now, I shall be called Krux. For if these heroes cross me again, I will not be so easily defeated."

ƚᗡ=Dƚ

"Well, that's not good," Sonic remarked. R.O.B. nodded in agreement.

The two heroes were standing on the edge of a cliff, gazing at what remained of Subspace.

"Should've known all those bombs going off at once would leave a permanent void," Sonic commented. R.O.B. nodded again.

Sonic was turning to leave when R.O.B. nudged him and pointed at a white speck in the distance flying towards the void.

"Is that... Sandbag? Man, that's not good. We need to find the others," Sonic said nervously, running away.

R.O.B. nodded a third time and drove after Sonic.

ƚᗡ=Dƚ

"Well, my luck's officially run out," Sandbag murmured to himself as he approached the Subspace void.

"At least no one will hit me with any sticks again."

Sandbag closed his eyes and took a deep breath mere moments before he crossed the threshold of Subspace.

ƚᗡ=Dƚ

"Liquid metallic antimatter. Perfect for an army of sentient Subspace bombs," Krux nodded at the pool of bluish purple liquid.

"Which would be enough to handle most heroes, but these ones will require some special treatment. Time to find some minions." Krux turned and walked away.

A few minutes later, something fell from the sky and landed in the pool.

"Aak! What is this gunk?" Sandbag said, wiping some of the liquid onto his arm.

"Wait a minute... I don't have limbs! What's going on?" Sandbag yelped, waving his newfound appendages around.

"INTRUDER ALERT. ACTIVATING SECURITY PROTOCOLS," A disembodied voice called out. Suddenly Sandbag was surrounded by large, spherical robots.

"Looks like I'm going to have to fight my way out of here," Sandbag grinned, looking at his arms and legs.

"Let's see what these babies can do!" He yelled, throwing a punch at one of the robots.

Time seemed to slow down as his fist glowed with energy. The punch connected, and the robot flew backward, pieces flying off of it. It hit the ground, sparked once, and exploded.

"JUGGERNAUT DOWN. THREAT LEVEL HIGHER THAN INITIALLY ANALYZED. EXTERMINATE AT ALL COSTS," the voice announced.

"Bring it on!" Sandbag cried.

ƚᗡ=Dƚ

"So you're telling me that if I join you, I will finally be able to take my revenge on that infernal blue hedgehog?"

"Indeed, Robotnik," Krux replied.

"It's been quite a while since anyone called me by my real name," Eggman mused.

"Very well. I will join you in your conquest."

ƚᗡ=Dƚ

"If I join you, I will get the chance to destroy Samus Aran?" Sylux asked.

"That is what I said," Krux said in return.

"That is all I need to hear. I'm in."

ƚᗡ=Dƚ

Link ran towards Olimar and threw a bomb at him. Olimar lept out of the way and hurled a purple Pikmin at Link, knocking him back. The crowd went wild. Link grunted and climbed to his feet. He notched an arrow and let it fly at Olimar, who deflected it with a rock Pikmin.

"You're a lot tougher than you look, but one way or another, I'm gonna beat you!" Link called.

Olimar shook his head as he pulled some more Pikmin out of the ground.

In a viewing box above the arena, an ugly man in a lab coat put the finishing touches on his creation.

Olimar charged at Link, Pikmin in hand. Link leveled his shield, slamming it into Olimar.

"Good fight," Link said. As he walked over to help Olimar up, the man pushed a button on his device, aiming it at Link. A beam of energy shot out from the machine, hitting Link in the back. Link's eyes glazed over, turning black, and he became shrouded in a aura of darkness.

"Ha ha! It works! The Brainwashinator works!" The man cried triumphantly.

A blank monitor flickered to life, and Krux came on screen.

"Keep vigilant, Doofenshmirtz. You have not succeeded quite yet," Krux commanded.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz nodded and turned back to the battle. Link was just about to seperate Olimar's head from his shoulders when a figure stepped from the shadows.

_Naughty, naughty, naughty. _The figure waggled it's finger at Link.

"What's Hero doing here?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz yelped.

_**(Note: Hero is the protagonist from Drawn to** **Life.)**_

Link scowled and charged at Hero. Their swords clashed in a flurry of sparks, once, twice, thrice. While the swords masters battled, Olimar picked himself up and ran away. Hero shook his head.

_Now now, Link. You could hurt someone with that!_ Hero admonished, knocked the Master Sword out of Link's hands. The weapon went flying and imbedded itself in the Brainwashinator.

"Not again!" Doofenshmirtz yelled as his inator exploded, turning the doctor into a trophy and freeing Link of the mind control.

"Ugh..." Link moaned. "What happened?"

_Nothing good, that's for sure. We need to find the other Smashers._ Hero replied. Link nodded and followed Hero and Olimar out of the stadium.


	2. Chapter 2: Rising Action

Sonic and R.O.B. stopped running as large, colorful blocks began to fall from the sky.

"What? Tetriminos? What the heck is going on?" Sonic asked. R.O.B. shrugged and dodged a green Tetrimino.

"Pika-pika! Chu!"

A small yellow rodent ran past Sonic and R.O.B., jumped into the air, and slammed into a purple being. The being shook Pikachu off and fired a beam of energy at it, narrowly missing.

"It is time for you to assemble, comrade!" Sylux said. At his command, a pile of Tetriminos began to shudder and change, forming a large robot with four arms. The robot cocked it's weapon and fired a missile at R.O.B., who cut it out of the air with his laser.

"May I introduce you to the collective of Tetriminos known only as Quatros, due to the number of his arms," Sylux said as it fired it's weapon at Sonic.

"That's it! I'm going on the offensive! R.O.B., cover me!" Sonic shouted.

ƚᗡ=Dƚ

Wario was riding his motorcycle on a strip of highway, heading towards a large city in the distance. Sitting behind him was Waluigi, his brother.

"Can't you go any faster?" Waluigi asked.

"Shut up, you big dummy! I'm trying to concentrate on the road!" Wario scolded.

Suddenly, a large, round object slammed into the road in front of them. Wario swerved, narrowly missing the spherical object.

"What the- a Subspace Bomb? But those were all destroyed..." Wario muttered.

"The timer's ticking! Drive!" Waluigi shouted, startling Wario.

"Right!" Wario slammed on the gas as the Subspace Bomb exploded.

_This isn't good... _Wario thought as they drove away.

ƚᗡ=Dƚ

Mario was walking towards Link, Hero, and Olimar when he felt something breathing down his neck. He whirled around, but nothing was there. He heaved a sigh of relief and started walking again.

_heh heh heh..._

Mario jumped and whirled around again, but he still didn't see anything. He wondered if there was maybe a ghost following him and wished that his brother was there. He moved towards the others, ignoring the feeling that he was being watched.

ƚᗡ=Dƚ

Kirby was giving Jigglypuff a ride on the Dragoon when he saw a black figure watching them. He stopped the vehicle and hopped off.

"Jiggly?" Jigglypuff asked. Kirby ignored the question and started walking towards the person.

"Poyo..." Kirby said as the figure became clearer. It was a hedgehog like Sonic, but was colored differently. Kirby's eyes widened as he realized exactly who it was. He started backing away slowly, but the hedgehog turned around and scowled at him. It was Shadow.

"I'm afraid... that I cannot let you leave here alive," Shadow told Kirby and Jigglypuff. Kirby got into a fighting position, and Jigglypuff whipped out it's microphone. They weren't going down without a fight.

"Omega, your assistance might be necessary. Stand by for further details," Shadow muttered into a small device.

"Affirmative," Omega replied.

Shadow leveled his rocket launcher at the pink puff balls and pulled the trigger. Kirby jumped away from the blast, but Jigglypuff was not so lucky. The Pokémon was turned into a Trophy and sent flying by the explosion. Kirby glared at Shadow, who shrugged.

"Occupational hazard, isn't it? For being a hero, I mean. Whatever," Shadow said mockingly, "It's not like I care."

Kirby rushed at Shadow, whipped out a hammer, and bashed the dark hedgehog's head. Shadow stumbled back, clutching his skull.

"Stupid creampuff. Omega!" Shadow yelled.

A large, red robot walked out of the woods.

"Yes?" Omega asked.

"Don't just stand there! Get Kirby!" Shadow commanded. Omega transformed his hands into machine guns and began firing at the Star Warrior, but Kirby just consumed the bullets.

"You idiot! This is Kirby we're dealing with! Of course bullets aren't going to work!" Shadow reprimanded.

Omega nodded, turned his hands back to normal, and ran towards Kirby. Omega swung at Kirby, who proceeded to eat the big red robot, copying his powers. Kirby spat out Omega, now a Trophy, and turned back to Shadow.

"No, no, no! You may have won this battle, pinky, but the war is far from over!" Shadow spat, running away.

ƚᗡ=Dƚ

Mario followed Link, Olimar, and Hero out of the arena. Hero had already explained the situation to him. Mario was trying to ignore the feeling that he was being followed, but he was having a hard time of it.

_I sense a presence. _Hero said, out of nowhere.

Mario wiped his brow; he had been worried that he was going insane.

Link drew the Master Sword, and Olimar grabbed one of his Pikmin.

_Heh, looks like the jig is up. Oh well. I guess fun time's over. _Suddenly, a bunch of ghosts materialized.

"Ghosts," Link said.

_Alright, here's the plan; run! _Hero cried.

"Why are we retreating?" Link said.

_We don't have any weapons that can deal with these spectres. We need to find your brother, Mario! _Hero replied. Mario nodded and motioned for them to follow him.

They ran through corridor after corridor, the ghosts in close pursuit. As they rounded a bend, Mario ran into someone.

"Mama mia!" Luigi said, rubbing his nose, which he had landed on. Then Luigi saw the ghosts.

"Waaaaaah!" Luigi yelped, running into his room.

"Luigi!" Mario said, following him. The rest followed close behind.

Luigi strapped on the Poltergust 5000 and turned it on, sucking up the ghosts that came into his room.

_Back, you fools! He has an Elvin Gadd invention! _The lead ghost yelled.

"Way to go, Luigi!" Link cried.


End file.
